New Life
by iloveanime1322
Summary: Have you ever had a bad day? Not just kind of bad, but the absolute worst day of your life? At one time or another, I am sure everyone feels like they have had this happen. And when it does, all you can feel is your tiny slice of world slowly crack into oblivion. Beyond this oblivion is a vast nothingness of a shell of who and what you once were.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had a bad day? Not just kind of bad, but the absolute worst day of your life? At one time or another, I am sure everyone feels like they have had this happen. And when it does, all you can feel is your tiny slice of world slowly crack into oblivion. Beyond this oblivion is a vast nothingness of a shell of who and what you once were. This is how Misaki Ayuzawa currently sees the world. No more rays of sunshine, no happy smiling faces and especially no future.

 **Two years earlier...**

"Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh mom, I love you too. I still can't believe we were finally able to open this cafe."

"Yes it has been a long time coming. Your father had to get so many permits and then get funding through the bank for the property and appliances. You and Suzuna have also made this possible. All the work you girls have done cleaning, painting and decorating has made this startup run smoothly."

"I have enjoyed helping. This is going to be our shop as well. It will be our livelihood as much as you and fathers. We are all in this together."

"And I expect you to not overwork yourself Misa. You and your sister both have bright futures ahead of you and I expect you to always place school before this cafe."

"Oh mom, you know I can handle both. You don't need to worry about me. Now Suzuna on the other hand, she will need to focus on her studies more. I am closer to my entrance exams and once they are complete I will have more time to devote to work after school."

"Suzuna will also have her drawings and raffles to deal with as well. I wouldn't want her to quit doing something she enjoys. And Misa, I want you to remember that as well. Always make yourself happy before others. You only have one life to live so make it a good one."

"I will mom, I promise."

 **One year later...**

"Hey Sakura, Shizuko, Suzuna, its closing time. Let's get this place cleaned up quickly so w can have time to study before bed."

"Okay Misa-chan, we are almost finished anyway."

Sakura and Shizuko are Misakis two best friends. They loved the idea of being able to work with Misaki because that meant they would get to spend more time with her. Misaki Ayuzawa, the class president, honor student, full-time server at her families cafe, best friend, sister, daughter and over achiever extraordinaire.

One day Misaki dreamt of being a lawyer. She had big dreams. She went to school and strove to be the number one student.

"Okay, we are all finished for the night. Everyone go home and get some rest. We will see you girls tomorrow after school."

"Yes Okami-san. Thank you."

The next morning, Misaki went straight to school to get a few extra minutes of study time before class started. She sat in her seat at the front of the room. She was alone in the peace and quiet, so why did she feel like she was being watched?

She shrugged and went back to studying but could not shake this feeling, so she slowly looked up from her textbook to scan the room. When her eyes reached the back of the classroom, she was finally aware of why she was having that particular feeling.

Takumi Usui was sitting back in his chair, hands laced together behind his head, and he was studying her with a smug look on his face.

Ayuzawa worked hard to keep her grades among the top in her class. However, she always seemed to come in second place. And who else would be number one other than Usui?

The sad part was that he never seemed to study. He could be seen staring off into space. All day. Everyday. So how can HE of all people, have one of the top scores in their class? The only reason must be that he was an alien. Only an alien would never put forth any effort and still come out on top.

So now to ask the question that has bothering Misaki so completely...

"What are you staring at?"

"I am staring at you."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You are interesting. And there isn't much that interests me."

"Well, I am trying to study so could you please look at something else? I need to focus and you are breaking my concentration."

"As you wish Prez."

"Thank you."

She managed to once again focus on her work but she could still feel his eyes on her. Why must he be so annoying when she had so much studying to catch up on?

... Focus Misa, he's just an alien after all...

One by one the other students in her class started to file in and take their seats. So much for time to myself, she thought. So now that her extra study time was up, Misaki decided to clear her desk of unnecessary clutter before Sensei Mayazono appeared signaling class to begin. This was turning out to be a long day.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time showed up surprisingly quick today. For once Misaki was thankful to have this time to herself. Making her way to the rooftop with her bento seemed to be the easiest way to have a little peace and quiet before she had to get back to the hustle and bustle of school.

Usually Misaki loved school. The order and organization of schedules and lectures and tests have always appealed to Misa. Today seemed like a contradiction to NORMAL school days. She just couldn't understand why she was having such a hard time concentrating.

 _Oh why do I have to lie to myself. Of course I knows why I am feeling this way and it is for that exact reason I refuse to accommodate this knowledge. Oh, Misa, Misa. That alien is nothing to get worked up over._

Misakis mind was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that when she made her way to the roof and got comfortable in her usual spot to begin eating, only then did she realize that she was not alone. How could she have been so stupid to think that she would be the only person to find this place a haven from people around her?

Sometimes realization can hit you like a ton of bricks. This was Misakis feeling when she finally noticed who was sharing this rooftop spot with her. Dumbfounded, all she managed to utter was one simple word.

"You..."

"Yes, I am me."

"Ugh."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I will just go find a different spot to have lunch."

"Why?"

"Well the rooftop seems to be taken, so..."

"Why?"

"Well because you are already up here."

"There is plenty of room. It is a rather large rooftop. I won't bite."

"That remains to be seen. However, I suppose you are correct. Fine, I will stay, but only if you promise to stay on your side and I will stay on mine."

"Hmm... No I don't think so."

"WHAT?!"

"Well you see, I think it might be nice if we were to have lunch together."

"No thank you. I really should just be going."

"Why?"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOT."

"Why?"

"Ahhhhh, you are so incredibly stupid. Do you not understand I just want to be left alone to have a peaceful lunch?"

"Okay, if that is what you truly wish then I shall leave."

"No, you were here first so I should be the one to leave.

"Then I guess we will both leave together. It is a shame though."

"What, pray tell, is a shame?"

"For such a beautiful girl to be leaving a pretty spot without first having, what looks to be a very delicious lunch."

"...you idiot..."

"You really enjoy calling me names, don't you?"

"I only tell the truth. But I will concede to stay and eat my my lunch. I am rather hungry."

"Well then I will take my leave. Enjoy your lunch."

"Uh, Usui?"

"Yes Prez?"

"You don't have to leave... You were uh... correct when you said the rooftop was rather large. Do not leave because of me."

"As you wish. I will be over there if you should need me."

"Don't worry, I can manage to eat just fine my myself."

"Okay, well enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Anytime Misa-chan."

"Please don't call me that. I have a proper name. It's Misaki Ayuzawa."

"But Misa-chan fits you so well."

"Usui? I would like to eat now."

"Oh yes, of course. My apologies."

Misaki turned her attention to her lunch finally. At least Usui was right about one thing, it did look delicious. Suzuna outdid herself yet again. Fried pork cutlets, egg, rice and an assortment of steamed vegetables made up this professional looking bento. Misakis mouth began watering in anticipation. She was about to finally take her first bite when she heard a loud growl coming from the stomach of her rooftop partner.

Misaki looked over at Usui. The idiot was sitting with his back to her but she could tell that he had no bento in his lap. Why was he up here if he wasn't eating lunch. It was clearly lunchtime.

"Uh, hey Usui?"

"Yes Prez, can I help you?"

"Where is your lunch?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"I was running late this morning, or at least I thought I was. My alarm clock was set showing an hour later than it should have, so I raced to school only to find out I was an hour early."

"Well why did you not go home to get your lunch prepared then if you had the time?"

"Because I decided to buy lunch here."

"Oh okay... Well then if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you buy lunch?"

"Well when I raced out in a hurry, I seem to have left my wallet as well."

"...Idiot..."

"So that is why I am not eating. But don't be so concerned with me. You will run out of time to eat your own lunch."

"Okay."

Usui turned his back once more and the silence ensued. All that could be heard was faint chatter from the courtyard and the slight breeze surrounding them. Misaki took a bite of the cutlet just as she heard another, even louder, growl.

With a heavy sigh, Misaki rose to her feet and walked to Usui and sat down beside him. Usui turned slightly to look at Misaki with a questioning glance. She shoved the chopsticks in his hand.

"Have some. I know I will never be able to pay attention in class later if your stomach keeps making that horrible noise."

"Misa-chan wants to share her lunch with ME?"

"...IDIOT, JUST EAT..."

"Yes Misa-chan."

"I told you to quit calling me that you idiot."

Usui took the chopsticks and grabbed some rice and veggies and then did something Misaki was never expecting.

"...uh... wha... *chokes* ... what... *chokes* ... the... *chokes* ... hell... ?"

"Misa-chan needs food too so I wanted to feed you."

"You could have killed me..."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to talk while eating."

At this point he took a piece of cutlet and with a sigh, placed it in his mouth to savor the delightful flavor, licking the chopsticks clean as he did. Misaki just looked at him, her mouth partially open. It was like he was eating for the very first time.

Had he never had food like this before? His alien visage was showing through. How could he choke her with her own lunch and then calmly savor his own bite to this extent?

Just then the bell for class began to ring. Most of her bento was still untouched. Today had been a very strange day indeed. Misaki moved to stand and was stopped by Usuis hand grabbing her side and pulling her onto his lap.

"WHAT... THE... HELL?"

"Misa-chan, you can't leave without finishing your lunch."

"Let GO of me you pervert."

"No because then you will leave without finishing this delightful food."

"But the bell for class..."

"Oh Misa-chan, have you ever in you life done something outside the rules? Miss class, have fun, live a little?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Misaki Ayuzawa... stay and finish lunch with me... Please?"

The alien had caught her off guard yet again by finally using her correct name. This caused her to lose sight of her goal for a second. Then she realized that she was still sitting on his lap!

"Let me go Takumi."

This was the first time she had also addressed him by his name. He rather liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. It sounded like sunshine peeking through the clouds to warm the spring flowers. He let her move from his lap and to his surprise, she continued to stay seated next to him.

"Usui, I will stay and finish lunch, only if you promise to eat as well. Furthermore, please do not touch me like that again if you please."

"Okay Prez. It's a deal."

They were finally able to eat in silence. She did not, however, let him continue to feed her. She let him know by the look in her eyes that she would not allow it. Taking turns, the were able to finish the bento relatively quickly. Misaki started tidying up the box and utensils. She glanced over at Usui and their eyes locked for a brief second.

What the hell just happened to her heart? It felt as if it tried to jump out of her chest. She must be having issues with her stomach being full. She looked out at the courtyard and noticed that students were leaving the school for the day.

Wasn't lunch just over a bit ago and people still in class? So why were they leaving? She looked over at Usui with a questioning glance at he just tapped his watch. The gesture made her look to her own watch and ...

"OH CRAP... 4 pm?... HOW?"

"Well you did take a nap resting on my lap."

"What? I did not nap. We ate lunch and I started cleaning and then I looked and everyone was leaving."

"Misaki? Are you okay? You don't remember laying on me and saying how tired you were? Or falling asleep? Or when you woke up telling me thank you for watching over you?"

"Stop lying! None of that happened."

"Ayuzawa, it did happen just like I said. Let me take you to the nurse. I think there is something wrong."

"No I have to get to work. I am late and my mom will be worried. I am fine. Thank you Usui. Goodbye and see you at school tomorrow."

"As you wish. Goodbye Misaki."

Misaki made her way home after retrieving her book bag from the classroom. How could she have fallen asleep and not even remembered? Her head was hurting and she thought that had to be the reason.

Ever since she started high school, Misaki had been having headaches. This was her secret that she had not told her family. All of the family money went to the bills and the cafe. She did not want to bother them with her troubles. So Misaki forced the pain to the back of her mind as she made it to the cafe.

"I'm here! I will quickly change and get to work!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

Her shift managed to go by quickly and when she was finished for the night, Misaki went upstairs to the family apartment to finally get some studying done.

The next morning as she was getting ready for school, Suzuna called for her to come to the living space for a visitor. She couldn't think of who it might be visiting this early.

"Sakura! Oh I am so glad to see you. I missed you yesterday."

"Oh Misa-chan, I missed you too!"

"What happened to you after lunch?"

"That is a story that will take a bit. Let me finish getting ready and I can tell you on our walk to school!"

"Okay, I will be waiting."

Misaki wasted no time stuffing some rice cereal into her mouth as she finished dressing for the day. She and Sakura said goodbye to Suzuna and Misa thanked her for lunch yesterday and today. They left arm in arm, with Misaki babbling about the rooftop lunch encounter.

Sakura was the only person that Misaki could really confide in. She was a true friend who had never once judged her or asked more of Misa than she was willing to share. Misaki had told Sakura about her headaches because if she could not confide in her best friend then she would feel lonely and like their friendship was not strong enough.

By the time they made it to school, Misaki had told Sakura everything that happened. Except, she left out the part where she fell asleep and didn't remember. Misaki felt bad for omitting that section, but she didn't want Sakura to worry. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their respective classes.

Today it seemed that Usui was absent from school. His usual seat at the back of the class, closest to the door, stood surprisingly vacant. Misaki let out a sigh of relief. She was nervous about seeing him today. Yesterday was so embarrassing. She even blushed at the memory of when their eyes met. She could clearly see the emerald spheres that were as bright as the sun.

 _Ugh Misaki quit thinking about that idiot alien. He is crazy and almost killed you with your own lunch. Why would you even WANT to think about him?_

Shaking her head, Misaki shed the crazy thoughts and went back to focusing on the lesson.

...

Misaki decided since the day was nice again, and since the alien was not here, she could go to her favorite rooftop spot. Carrying her bento in one hand and her cold tea in the other, she climbed the final stair and pushed her way through the closed door. The sight in front of her stopped her in her tracks.

"Usui?"

There on the middle of the roof was Usui. He hadn't been in class all day, so why was he here on the roof? And why was he staring at her with those eyes that looked like they could touch her soul? Had he been waiting for her, here, all day?

Misaki turned to march herself down the stairs again only to be stopped by a gentle but forceful hand holding her shoulder. So... he had been waiting on her after all?

"Misaki? Don't leave... Please..."

"Why... why are you up here? You haven't been in class all day."

"M-misa? Tell me one thing. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? I just came here for lunch."

"Don't play stupid. You may be able to trick others but I am no fool."

"Why do you care? We barely know each other except in class."

"Misa-ch- I mean Misaki, I know more than you think."

"Why would you kno..."

"Please just let me talk for a minute. I have been waiting all day to say my piece so if you would give me a few moments I will explain."

"Okay, and then if I don't like what you say then I am leaving and you won't try to stop me, deal?"

"Yes, I can live with that."

"Okay then, proceed, but I am going to eat while you talk."

Usui motioned for her to get settled in to eat before he started with what he had to say. She was famished so she chose her favorite spot and sat down with her bento. Then she gestured for him to begin.

"First I want you to know one thing. I am not an alien, nor an idiot, which you have called me on several occasions. Second, I can tell there is something wrong with you because of the way you didn't remember what happened yesterday. Third, I know quite a bit about you. To help you understand, I am going to list things that I know. Your name is Misaki Ayuzawa. You have a sister named Suzuna and your mom is Minako and your dad is Sakuya. Your best friends are Sakura Hanazono and Shizuko Kaga in class B. Your family owns a cafe- Cafe 5- which is run by yourself, your family and Sakura. Shizuko also works there part time. You love dogs but do not own one because you are allergic. You love Lilys and Sakura blooms. You are the class president and have top marks out of all the classes. You excel in every sport you play but do not play often because you work almost every afternoon. Your birthday is September 29. You hate to waste money or time. Also, your eyes are the color of amber, which catch hold and mesmerize anyone without trying. You are 165 cm tall and hardly ever get sick. You know everyone but trust very few. And lastly, * _at this point he sighs and smiles_ * even when you are angry, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I have admired you for as long as I can remember knowing you. You work so hard to keep everyone at arms length and I have always waited to tell you this because I did not want to scare you off."

Misaki had been listening intently the entire time. From the beginning she had completely forgotten about her food. She sat dumbfounded as she listened to his list. That list... completely blew her away. How could he know all these things about her, especially when the only thing she knew of him was his name and that he goofs off but always has good grades.

"I... how?"

"Misaki, I just told you, I admire you."

"But I am nothing special."

"How can you say that? Do you not know your own worth?"

How could she know her worth? That would mean she was conceited, imagining she was better than others. But she wasn't. She was a normal girl. She was herself, just plain Misaki.

She looked up from her bento to see Usui staring at her with a look of what she could only describe as hope. His emerald eyes could see what most people looked past.

Slowly Misaki closed her bento and placed it on the floor beside her. Her brain was trying to process what Usui had said so that she could formulate a response. She looked up at him again and all she could say was...

"Idiot."

Takumi looked at her as if things were happening in slow motion. He reached out to catch her right before she hit the ground. She called him an idiot, _again_ , and then the life seemed to drain from her eyes only a second before she started to fall.

What was she doing to herself? Was she overworked? Not sleeping? Did she have an unknown illness? So many things ran through his mind as he gathered her into his arms.

Picking her up, he realized that she was far lighter than he expected. Carrying her down the stairs, he made his way to the nurses station. He told the nurse she collapsed from the heat.

 _What was really wrong with her? You knew something was up when she all but passed out in your lap. It was easy enough to write it off as overwork when she said she was sleepy. You even have to admit you were a little happy because she let her guard down with you. Stroking her beautiful chestnut hair was the most relaxing thing you have done in a long time. How long have you wanted to spend time with her; even if it was to just sit and watch her sleep? She enthralled you and drew you in. She has beauty and a grace to her that you could spend forever admiring. And now you find out that it was probably something a lot more serious than exhaustion. What are you going to do? Can you lose someone else? Can you handle getting involved? But wait... aren't you already involved? Didn't you just basically confess your love? And then she passed out... Can you handle what may happen?_

The nurse said go back to class, she would notify her parents and Misaki would be just fine. But Takumi was not going to leave her side. She was too important and her parents should hear what happened from him.

"I am sorry but I am not leaving."

"As you wish, but stay out of the way."

The time seemed to stop for Takumi. Seconds seem like hours while he is sitting there watching her face for any sign that she was coming round. The pain he felt in his chest was so severe it was like he was being stabbed. He had only felt this pain one other time in his life.

Just as Takumi was bowing his head to say a small prayer, he noticed Misaki moving her lips. He couldn't hear any sound coming from them but he also couldn't be sure it wasn't his ears. He leaned his head close to her mouth in effort to hear even the smallest sound escape those beautiful lips.

"Ta- ku- mi... I - Ta- ku..."

She was trying to tell him something. What was she trying to say? I love you? I care about what you said to me on the roof? He couldn't tell.

"Idiot."

His smile turned into a scowl. But his heart fluttered. She was okay... _for now_. But he had to find out what was really wrong with her.

"Takumi, where am I?"

"You are in the nurses station."

"What happened? Did you poison me? Hit me and knock me out? I don't know why I'm here."

"Why would I poison you while confessing how I feel about you?"

"I don't know but the last thing I remember was sitting down my food and then waking up here."

"So you don't remember calling me an idiot before you passed out?"

"No..."

"Well do you remember the rest of what I said before?"

At that question, Misakis cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She turned her head until she was looking out into the sunshine. She heard every word. She may not remember what happened after, but she will never forget what he said.

"Yes, I remember."

"I wonder where your parents are."

Of course the school would call her parents. But they were working the cafe so they may not be able to get away to come here to see her. She decided she needed to go home instead. Summoning up her strength, she threw her legs off the edge of the bed and prepared to stand. Usui stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go home and let my family know that I am okay."

"Can you even stand?"

"Of course I can you idi..."

She almost said it again. Usui ignited a rage in her that she did not know she had. And now multiple times he had looked dejected when she called him that. And yet when she asked for him to not call her Misa-chan, he made every effort to abide by that wish.

"Of course I can, Takumi."

At that, he smiled slightly and held out his hand to help her to her feet. She seemed steady enough so he walked with her to the class to gather her things. All this time he hadn't left her side and she was happy for this, but she was also troubled.

Misaki didn't know how she should feel about Usui after his confession. Even if she couldn't reciprocate his feelings, having a friend right now was something she desperately needed. But now it was time for her to make the trek home and he was still beside her.

"What are you doing? I'm going home. You really should go back to class. Don't miss any more of the lessons because of me."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No. Just what I said. I am taking you home."

"But..."

"No. I will not take any excuses."

"But I ..."

"Misaki Ayuzawa, if you try to leave here without me, I will kiss you."

"..."

"As I thought. Now, lets go. I want you home and resting as soon as possible."

"..."

"Misa-chan, be stunned later. Follow me to my car. I will drive you."

"But I can walk just ..."

"No."

"Stupid alien idiot."

"Misa, I am very close to pulling you into my arms and showing you how much I dislike when you call me those hurtful things. I will kiss you and hold you until you never again wish to say those things."

"Then don't call me Misa-chan."

"I am sorry. Slip of the tongue. I just can't seem to help myself. It just suits you."

"Hmph."

Once Misaki quit brooding and dawdling along, they quickly made it to Takumis car. And why was she not surprised. Rolls Royce. Beautiful, elegant and expensive; it fit his personality perfectly. The only surprise was the color. She didn't look in the mirror often, but she recognized this color. This was the exact shade of amber to match her eyes.

Flabbergasted by this realization, she stopped dead in her tracks. This caused Usui to also stop and turn to her. Misaki could tell by the look on his face that he was worried she would pass out again. To quell his look of dread she began walking again.

Usui resumed walking beside Misaki but could not help but to keep one eye on her and one on their goal.

The drive to the cafe did not take long, however, Usui made sure to keep watch over Misaki without her knowledge. This girl, who was always so strong willed, looked so frail in the seat next to him.

How can it be that only 2 days before, he was admiring her from his lonely seat at the back of the class and now, sitting beside him, was the girl of his dreams?

If only Misaki wasn't sick, this would be a perfect moment. Pulling into the lot for the cafe, Usui turned off the car and got out to offer Misaki some assistance. She, of course, was a stubborn one and was already getting out of the car.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Takumi."

"You're welcome, now lets get you inside."

"I will be fine from here."

"I would feel more at ease if you at least let me walk you inside."

"Usui, please leave. I will need to talk to my parents. It will be easier to discuss this alone."

"Okay Misaki. I will relent. But don't think that I won't be here in the morning to pick you up for school. That is my price for leaving now."

"Fair enough. Thanks for the ride... and uh, everything else."

Color rose into Misakis cheeks with this last statement. Takumi probably should have gone in with her but he also realized that maybe Misa just needed time to process everything.

Misaki entered the cafe at a slow period in the shift. Her mother and father were cleaning tables from customers who must have vacated these tables only recently..

"Mom, dad... I'm home."

"Misa? What are you doing home so early?"

"Uh..."

"Did school let out early?"

"You didn't get a call earlier?"

"We were so busy that we didn't have time to answer. Was it important?"

"No it's okay. It was the school saying they changed to half a day for some system maintenance. I will take care of the messages if you want to take a break."

"Oh thank you Misa-chan. I could use a few minutes."

Misaki went to the phone to take care of the message from the nurse. Glad that she had made Takumi leave, she was able to keep this problem from her parents still. There was no reason to worry them unnecessarily. There was always tomorrow.

...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Misaki woke up at her usual time to get ready for school. For the first time in a long time, she felt like today was going to be a great day.

Downstairs, she told her parents goodbye and gathered her lunch from Suzuna. It was heavy and felt like a much larger portion than she was used to having. But the size didn't bother her. _You can always share with Takumi_.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the thought as it crossed her mind. She only shared the other day because he didn't have a lunch. It wasn't like he will forget his lunch everyday in hopes that she would share again.

Stepping outside, Misa immediately felt her heart try to escape from her chest. There, standing beside the cafe door, was Takumi. And why would he not be there? Didn't he make a deal with her only yesterday?

How could this alien be so persistent? Wasn't it obvious that she wasn't interested? Well you did make that deal with him. Maybe you should learn to trust that others, beside yourself, would actually do what they promise.

Takumi was taking his time to study her demeanor this morning. She looked to be an a rather good mood. She was only slightly shocked when she saw him but there was no rage this time. And was that a smile that she was trying to keep hidden from view?

"Good Morning Takumi."

"And a very good morning to you as well, Misaki."

"I am ready to get to school when you are."

"Okay. Lets go then."

Usui acted on complete instinct. Grabbing Misakis hand, he started walking toward the school. To his surprise, she did not pull away from him. Yes she was in a good mood indeed. Today was going to be a great day.

"Usui?"

"Yes?"

"What made you show up to walk me to school?"

"Because I told you I would be here. I do not believe that people should back down on their word."

"I agree, however, why did you say that you would in the first place?"

"Would it surprise you if I said that it is because I wanted to?"

"Even though you said all those things about me yesterday, we really do not know each other."

"Okay so then what if I way I would like to get to know you better?"

"I would say... I'm not against it. But I do need time to process how I feel."

"So would you be up to us having lunch together?"

"I, uh... think that would be okay."

Misaki let go of his hand and finished the walk to school. Takumi already missed the warmth that her hand had given when intertwined with his own. Even if he were to die right now, he would die the happiest he had ever been.

Sitting in class, Misaki could tell that Takumi was watching her again. Before, when he did this, it bothered her completely. Today, however, his gaze was somehow comforting and embarrassing simultaneously.

As the bell rang, signaling lunch, Misaki stood and was instantly in the presence of Usui. It was, as if, he teleported to her side the moment that the bell sounded. He gathered her lunch from her grasp and started toward the door.

She followed him and they climbed the stairs to the rooftop, side by side. She thought to herself, _it isn't so bad being next to him_. He radiated this feeling of warmth that was unusual for the most part.

"You pick the spot and I will follow, Prez."

"I think my usual spot will work just fine."

Misaki opened her bento and squealed in delight. Suzuna made her favorite meal. Triangle onigiri stuffed with pickled plums, chicken yakitori and apples cut into bunnies.

Usui looked at the bento in front of Misaki and a smile crossed his face. It looked exactly like her, sweet and savory. He probably shouldn't think like that, but hell, why not? Today, Usui had brought his own lunch, umeboshi. For the first few minutes they sat in silence.

"Misaki, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I mean we are going to try and get to know each other better."

"Alright, I would like to know, what is your favorite color?"

Misaki thought for a moment. Until a few days ago, she would have answered orange. It would make her think of sunsets and autumn. But now, she couldn't get those shining emerald eyes out of her mind.

"Green."

"Well what about your interests? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"That is a tough question to answer. Most of my spare time is spent studying. And when I am not studying, I work."

"But Misaki, those don't count as interests. They are a part of your everyday life. What would you do if you had a full day to yourself, with no responsibilities?"

"Well, I would take a book, find a secluded spot under a tree, preferably next to the water, and enjoy reading for hours on end."

"And what would you take with you to eat?"

"Hmm... Probably this."

She pointed to her bento that had lovingly been made by her sister. It had been a long time since Misaki had taken a day off to do absolutely nothing. The thought did appeal to her. Maybe it was time to take a day to relax. She looked up and Takumi was just watching her.

"What?"

"I asked you a question but you were in your own world."

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Will you join me tomorrow?"

"Umm... join you in what?"

"Well a date of course."

"Uh, I..."

"I could pick you up in the morning."

"I... okay."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well then dress comfortably. I will make preparations this afternoon."

Just then, the bell rang and signaled the end of lunch. They gathered their things and went back down the stairs. Misaki had her heart practically jumping from her chest. She usually didn't trust anyone, so why did she feel so at ease with HIM?

After school, it was time to get to the cafe and get to work. Traffic was unusually bad for this time of day and she was suddenly stopped behind a wall of people. In front of them was a barricade. Misaki heard murmurs from in front of her. A store had caught fire.

What she heard next would change her life forever.

"Yeah, it was Cafe 5. And did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"The owners were inside. The couldn't make it out."

"All of them?"

"Well the two adults and two of the three children were inside."

"How horrible."

Misaki sunk down to her knees. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and began to pound the ground with all her might. It couldn't be true. These people had to be lying. Her mom? Her dad? Suzuna and Sakura? All dead? They had to be lying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. What did they want? Couldn't they see she was in pain? Her world was crashing around her and she just wanted to be left alone with her sorrow.

Again she felt hands on her. This time the hands were lifting her from the ground. She looked up as Takumi gathered her into his arms and began walking through the crowd toward the once bustling cafe.

Takumi was there when he heard the scream. A scream of utter devastation, and it was coming from the love of his life. He could see the cafe over the tops of the onlookers heads.

She didn't notice anyone around her, and barely even registed being picked up by him. He had to take her to the place that would kill her inside, when all he wanted to do was run away with her and protect her forever.

"Excuse us, we need to get through."

"I'm sorry, but the area is off limits."

"This is Misaki Ayuzawa. Her family owned this cafe."

"Oh... um.. please come this way."

Takumi, still holding Misaki, made his way to a police car that the man had indicated. He looked down at Misa, who was trembling in his arms, Was she even lighter than yesterday? And oh, how he was sliced right to his heart upon seeing her once beautiful eyes, now dead inside.

"Pardon me, I am Utikai Fujioshi, the lead investigator. This is Misaki Ayuzawa, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

'I can see she has already heard what happened."

"Yes, sir. How did it happen?"

"Faulty wiring caused an appliance, an oven, to catch fire. The family and one other girl were all upstairs and couldn't get out of the building."

"What does she need to do right now?"

"For the moment, we can take her to headquarters. We will try and find a place for her to stay."

Takumi looked back down at Misaki. Her once trembling figure was now lifeless in his arms. Did she pass out from shock? Or... was it something else?

Noticing the look of distress on the young mans face, Fujioshi motioned paramedics to his side.

"Please take this young woman to the hospital."

"Right away."

"Young man, she will be in good hands. Let them take her."

"Not unless I go too."

"As you wish. Let the man accompany her."

"Yes sir."

Takumi gently placed her in the ambulance as the doors closed behind him.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for your continued readership. Thank yo Cyanide-Princess for your input and I reread this chapter to try and sort out the tenses a bit more so I hope it is better. I also want to thank amyjane1200 because your Maid Sama stories are part of the reason I originally decided to try my own. This chapter has a bit of feels and OOC for Misa so know that you might just need a tissue. Thank you again!**

...

There was a constant beeping that finally dragged Misaki from her solid slumber. The sound was drawing her out of a cloudy haze. Misakis head was pounding. She must have been really sleepy since she didn't even remember laying down. She also became aware of a slight pressure on her hand.

Slowly she opened one of her eyes. The room wasn't dark but she couldn't see well in the dim light. Surveying her surroundings, she began to snap back to reality. Just where was she? There was enough light to see some machines beside her. That must be where the beeping is coming from. But why are these machines here?

From beside her, she heard a rustling and then more pressure on her hand. Turning to the other side, Misaki noticed her hand was being held.

"Takumi? What happened...?"

"Shhh... You need to conserve your strength."

"Are we in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Well where are my... OH MY GOD!"

Finally realization came crashing in on Misa. Her family... they were... gone. Tears began to well in her eyes once more. She felt Takumi's arms engulf her. What was she going to do?

"Takumi."

She managed to barely breathe his name between sobs. She needed to hear that all of this was a nightmare.

"Where are my family?"

"Misaki... I'm sorry."

"But it was just a nightmare... right?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out again."

"But I can't afford to be here."

"Don't be thinking about that now. We have to figure out what is wrong with you."

"Tests cost money, and besides, I need to find out what happened with my family."

"Misaki, the doctors won't let you leave. And you won't owe anything so do not even think about it."

"Why won't they let me leave?"

"I told them what has been happening."

"Why? You had no right!"

"Misa, you are all I have and I don't want to lose you too."

"What are you talking about? I just want to find out details about my family."

"Alright. I will contact the police station and ask the investigator to come here. Lay back and get some rest. I will be right back."

"Okay, thank you."

Watching Takumi walk out the door, Misaki was overcome with the urge to lay down and cease to exist. Her family... Sakura... their cafe... her headaches...What will she do now?

Gathering her strength, she slid off the bed and began dressing. Her clothes had been folded neatly on the chair by the window. As she was stepping into her shoes, Usui came back into the room.

"You are so stubborn. I told you to rest."

"How can I rest. I need information."

"Investigator Fujioshi is in a meeting but he said he would contact you as soon as possible."

"Then we will go to the station and wait."

"No, you still need tests done."

"I am leaving. You can either join me, or stay away from me forever."

"How can you even think I would leave you? And you won't be dissuaded?

"No, I have to know. Please Usui..."

"Fine we will go. Let me get your doctor."

"Thank you."

Walking from the room, Takumi could only shake his head. Such a stubborn woman. But if he can't change her mind, he will stay by her side.

"Sign here and you may leave."

"What about payment?"

"Oh do not worry, that has already been settled."

"How?"

"Confidential. Good day miss Ayuzawa."

Misaki was very confused, but her mind could not stray from her goal. She had to hear the details. Takumi, worried about Misaki, could not take his eyes off of her. If he did, he was afraid that she might fade from existence.

...

Sitting in front of Fujioshi, Misaki lost every question she has been rehearsing in her mind.

"Miss Ayuzawa, we have reviewed evidence and determined that the fire was an accident. There was faulty wiring and the fire started in the cafe kitchen, spreading rapidly. There was no time for your family to leave the home."

"What am I to go now? I have nowhere to go; no one to turn to."

"We have been informed that your family had insurance on the business. You should be able to take care of the paperwork later in the week. Until then, Mr. Usui said you can stay in his spare room."

"Why would I do that?"

"You have no guardian at the moment and Usui has influence. He has already made the arrangements."

"But..."

"I am sorry for your loss. However, I have to finish this paperwork so I must ask you to leave."

"Yes, of course, I understand. Thank you Fujioshi-San."

"Here is my contact information if you should have any other concerns."

Misaki bowed and left the room. In a chair just outside the door, Takumi sat patiently waiting her return. She stalked past him. She was determined to not cry in front of him again. Outside the building, Misaki began walking. She had no particular destination in mind. She just needed space.

"Misaki?'

"Go away Usui. I need some time alone."

"I need you to come with me at least."

"Where and why?"

"I want to keep you safe. We can go to my apartment. I have a spare room for you. I will leave you alone."

"I need to walk. Walking will keep me sane."

"Then I will walk too. I will stay back."

"You don't need to follow me."

"I do and will. I have already told you, I can't lose you too. What if you pass out again?"

"I will be fine. And why do you keep saying you can't lose me too? Who else have you lost?"

She instantly regretted asking the question. Usuis usually bright eyes, faded to a dull, dead look. So he has lost someone too.

"Usui? Who did you lose?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just walk. I know a place we can go. Follow me."

Takumi shouldn't have sidestepped the question. Even though it had been ten years, the wound to his heart was still fresh. He has often wondered if the pain would ever go away. But he shouldn't have walked away from the question. Misaki was just trying to deal with her loss. She has only had a few hours to process her pain.

She had not cried since the hospital. Misaki followed after Takumi. She barely knew the perverted alien, however, he had been there to keep her from falling. Why did he have that dead look in those once shocking eyes? She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize he had stopped in front of her.

"Omph... Heyyyyyyy.."

"Sorry Misaki, I should have warned you."

"Where are we?"

"My apartment building. Lets go inside."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually I don't remember the last time I ate."

"Alright I will cook us some dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Rather well actually. I took classes when I was younger."

"I can't cook."

"Why not? Didn't you work in a cafe?"

At that question, Misakis heart stopped but she answered the question.

"I... did... work in a cafe, but I always managed to hurt myself or burn something. I would serve customers instead."

"I see. Well I can cook for us."

"Alright. I am sort of hungry."

Usui stopped in front of a door as he produced a key. Unlocking the apartment, he stepped to the side to usher her into the foyer.

"You live HERE?"

"Yes, this is my home."

Misaki stood stunned. In front of her was a very sleek living area. Soft-looking leather couches, a glass coffee table, lamp and small entertainment center was all that adorned this large room.

"Please make yourself comfortable. My home is your home."

"Thank you. Where is your washroom?"

"Go through the door on the left of the living area. That is the room you will be staying in. It has its own bath."

"Okay."

"Also, I had some clothes bought for you. They are already in the room. Why don't you go take a bath and relax. Dinner will be done in a bit."

Misaki was shocked that he had thought enough to purchase clothes for her. The thought gave her the tiniest bit of pleasure, however, she remembered why she didn't have any clothes and she gave a loud sigh.

Takumi watched as she exited to the spare room. His heart ached for her. It also ached for himself. So much loss. Trying not to dwell, Takumi started gathering ingredients. Once the door to the bathroom had clicked shut, another door opened. This door, however, was not visible. The door to Misas heart burst open like a dam. Unable to contain the flood waters anymore, Misaki started the bath to drown out the sound of her sobs. She did not want Usui to hear her anguish.

This feeling of total loneliness began to invade her mind. What else did she have to live for? With the death of her family brought the death of her future. The water beneath her feet was scalding as she lowered herself gently into the tub. Faint sounds could be heard coming from the kitchen. Misaki had calmed down slightly when the picture of Takumi crossed her mind.

What did he mean by he couldn't lose me too? Had he also lost someone? If he did, how could he manage to smile that brilliant smile from ear to ear? How had he managed to not die inside?

Her thoughts soon drifted to her sister, Suzuna, ever smiling; her mother Minato, full of warmth; her father Sakuya, full of passion; Sakura, full of life. Everything that had meant anything to her was now lost. The pain Misaki felt was tantamount to the weight of one thousand suns. She felt like she was suffocating.

Then again, maybe suffocating wouldn't be so bad. It would end the torment she was currently feeling. Her brain wanted to take away the pain of her heart. Misaki was in a large bath, she could take away the pain. Slowly she slid down into the water. She gradually released her breath and let go of her shell of an existence. Her lungs screamed in agony until finally she took the long awaited breath.

Pain, true pain racked her body as she clawed her way to the surface of the water in search of air. Her body said look for freedom and her heart said let it end. Misaki could feel herself slipping. Her eyes began to close as she resigned herself to the haze that filled every crevice of her shattered life.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let everyone know I have went back and did some editing to the previous chapters. I didn't change content but I tried to fix the mistakes in the tenses I was using to make it easier to read as well as fixing grammar and spelling issues that I found. I also was going to wait to post this for a few days but I really really want to share more! Enjoy.**

...

Takumi knew Misaki was in for a rough road ahead of her. This type of loss was something he was all to familiar with. He vowed he would do whatever it took to keep her from the hole that he, himself, had been in. That was not what he wanted for his Misa.

It had been over thirty minutes since Misaki had went to take a bath. Thirty minutes was a long time to be alone with broken thoughts so he decided to knock on the door and check on her.

* **knock knock** *

"Misaki, are you doing okay?"

All Takumi heard was silence. After the last two times that Misaki had passed out, this silence was unnerving. She could have always fallen asleep. She had a very emotional day and it would be enough to drain anyone.

But Takumi was too worried to let the silence continue. Knocking on the door again, he pushed open the door slightly. He was inwardly praising the fact that he had decided to forgo the locks on the inside doors.

"Misaki?"

He was still met with silence. Usui decided that he had to go in all the way. Pushing the door open, his heart stopped at the sight before him.

"MISAKI...NOOOOOOO!"

There, in the deep tub, lay Misakis still body. Moving with lightning speed, Takumi gathered her from the water to lay her on the plush bathroom rug. Laying both hands overlapping on her sternum, Usui began CPR. He prayed a small prayer for the CPR class that he had taken not even six months prior.

Usui could not stop the tears from flowing. This was HIS Misa. How could this be happening? Just then, water spurted all over his face and hands as Misaki began coughing the water from her lungs.

Misa had a pain in her chest that felt like she had been sat on by an elephant. Gasping for breath was hard and her eyes burned. She began to shiver at the cool air on her skin. It took Misaki a minute to remember where she was. Looking into the emerald eyes of the handsome man that had anguish visible on his face, Misaki began to tremble.

Usui was still in shock. He shook his head and reached out to Misaki to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. When his fingers touched her skin, he felt her flinch.

"Misaki..."

"Takumi... can you give me a towel?"

Misaki had been lying naked on the floor. She would have been more embarrassed if she didn't feel like she had been hit by a truck. Takumi grabbed a towel from under the cabinet, he draped it snugly around her shoulders. She pulled it tightly around her and softly began to sob.

"Takumi... can you..."

"Misa, I am going to get you clothes. I will be right back. Don't move."

Misaki nodded and drew her legs up to her chest. She tried to hold back tears that were slowly rolling down her flush cheeks. She heard a soft knock as Takumi was letting her know he was back.

"Thank you. I will get dressed if you want to wait just a moment."

Takumi stepped back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his head in his hands as he tried to control his breathing. Until now, he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath.

"Usui. I..."

"Come here."

Making her way across the room, Misaki kept her head bowed. She couldn't look Takumi in the eye. How could she? She had just tried to kill herself in his bathroom. She stopped in front of him. Pulling on her hand, Takumi tugged her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. His chin was resting lightly on her head. He wasn't quite sure what to say yet because she had been through so much already.

"I'm sorry Takumi."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"But I do. I mean what I just did was inexcusable."

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on doing that again?"

"No. I didn't even plan it now. I don't know what happened."

"You lost your family."

His frankness shocked her into silence. Why did he have to remind her. She was already in pain.

"You lost your family." he repeated.

"Yes I did but I don't want to think about it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Okay well dinner is finished. Lets go eat."

Misaki trailed after Takumi and stopped next to the table where the plates were already siting. Usui grabbed them and placed them in the microwave to slightly warm them again. The food was delicious, Misaki thought to herself. Thankfully Usui did not try and make conversation and she finished her dinner in silence. Once their plates were empty, Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

He kept her hand in his as he took her back to her room. He pulled back the covers and motioned for her to slide between the sheets. She obliged. Usui turned on a small lamp that sat on the desk that was positioned on the other side of the room. He made his way back to the bed and drew the covers up to Misakis chin. Leaning down, he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"I will be in the other room if you need me. Try to get some rest."

"Alright. And... umm.. Takumi? Thank you and I am sorry."

"Goodnight Misaki."

Usui left the room and pulled the door mostly closed behind him, leaving it just slightly ajar. He began moving methodically around the kitchen to clean the mess from dinner. Takumi had always been a clean chef so there wasn't much to do for clean up. Once finished, he made his way to his bathroom.

Deciding he needed to relax, he started the shower. The water was hot. Turning on the spray jets, he stepped in and let his tension begin to slip away. As his shoulders finally began to relax, tears began to fall from his emerald eyes.

Takumi was laying in his bed after his shower. He had almost lost the last person that he truly cared for and it had drained him mentally. Thinking he would not sleep, he was surprised as his eyes began to droop.

Misaki could not quit crying. Her family was gone. Her best friend was gone. Their business was gone. And, she had tried to kill herself. Misa did not want to be alone. It had been a long time since she had heard any other sounds from Takumi, so she guessed he had went to bed.

Misaki left her room and glanced out the wall of windows. The night was beautiful. The lights from the city looked like twinkling stars from the high view of the apartment. Wishing she could share this view with her family, Misa felt more tears spring to her eyes. Wiping her face, she took a deep breath. Takumis bedroom door was open and she peeked her head in.

In the moonlight that flooded through the windows, she was able to see Takumi asleep in his bed. She silently crossed the room. Sliding in between the sheets, she scooted to his side until she was laying next to him and gave a great sigh. She was asleep in minutes.

Takumi was roused from his slumber because of the warmth that spread through his bed. He shifted slightly and immediately bumped into a sleeping Misaki. In her sleep, she looked troubled. It was no wonder her brows were knit together. Rolling over to face her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Running his fingers through her hair was soothing and he let out a contented sigh as sleep again overcame him.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Sun shone bright through the windows as Misaki opened her eyes. She blinked multiple times to pull herself fully out of sleep. She was warm and comfortable and if she hadn't have needed to use the bathroom, she would have stayed there forever. She tried to sit up and realized that an arm was laying across her stomach, pinning her to the bed.

Turning her head, she realized she was nose to nose with Takumi. She let out a small gasp as she realized she had crawled into his bed late in the night. She tried to stealthily move from his grasp when his arm tightened and pulled her closer to him. He breathed heavily into her hair and smiled contently.

"Takumi?"

"Hmm..."

"Takumi?"

One eye lifted slightly and a broad smile crossed his face.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Umm, good morning. Can you move your arm please?"

"Aww, why?"

"I need to use the restroom."

His arm slowly retracted, but Misaki could tell that he did so reluctantly. She walked to the door leading to the living room.

"Misa, there is a bathroom through that door."

"I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

"My space is your space."

"Okay."

Misaki releved herself and washed her hands. The soap smelled just like Takumi. She walked out and Takumi was sitting up in bed with a book in one hand. He looked up and held out his free hand. Misaki walked to him and sat down.

"Misaki, are you doing better this morning?"

"Honestly? No. I don't know if I can ever be better."

"Sit with me. I would like to tell you a story."

"Is it a sad story?"

"Yes it is. But I have never told anyone else. I think you are the only one meant to hear it."

"Okay. Tell me a sad story."

"Come here."

Misaki moved into his arms as if she had been there her entire life. His arms were strong and yet gentle and warm.

"This story is about a six year old boy. This boy lived with his mother and father. The father ran a company and his mother took care of their house. The boy knew, even at a young age, that one day he would take over the company that his father so cherished. This little family took regular holidays. They would sit down and eat dinner. His father would even leave work early to eat with them and then return to work. His father was extremely in love with his wife. They had decided to make plans for another holiday. However, the boy was starting school so he was unable to join them. This boys father hired a nanny to keep the boy and make sure he was able to start school on time. Then his mother and father left for a ski trip in the Alps. His mother had always loved to ski."

Takumi stopped his story to take a deep breath. He looked at Misaki, who had large tears in her eyes. Her look of sadness let him know that he did not need to continue.

"You lost your parents at the age of six?"

"I did. They were in an avalanche. Their bodies were never found.

"I am so sorry Takumi."

She lifted her arms to hug his neck. Instead of her putting her arms around him, he gathered her closer.

"I did not tell you all of this to make you sadder. I wanted you to know that I understand and I am here for you."

"I am not okay but I will not have a repeat of last night. I swear to you."

"I am glad to hear it. Anytime you need to cry, let me be there to comfort you. Even if you just need someone to sit beside you."

Without saying anything else, Misaki stood up and walked from the room. She needed a few minutes alone.

...

 **Two days later...**

"Misaki, you have a visitor."

Takumi stepped aside and let investigator Fujioshi into the apartment. He was carrying a stack of papers and wore a very tired expression on his slender face.

"Miss Ayuzawa, nice to see you again."

"Hello. Do you have news?"

"Yes. Have a seat and we can talk."

Sensing that he should give them a moment of privacy, Takumi slipped silently from the room.

"Tell me what happened. I have to know."

"Alright, the official report is an appliance short circuited. This caused a fire and trapped Minako, Sakuya, Suzuna and Sakura in the upstairs living space."

"You told me this already. So there was nothing else then?"

"I'm sorry Miss Ayuzawa but this was simply an accident. The death of your family and friend is tragic, but no foul play was present."

"O-okay... thank you."

"I have a few papers that we need to take care of before I leave."

"What are they concerning?"

"Well for one, the cafe was insured. We need to have you sign as receiving a settlement. I have the check here with me."

Fujioshi handed Misaki a piece of paper and was surprised when he was startled by a loud, crazy laugh.

"This..." Misaki said motioning to the paper, "is what my family and friend were worth?"

"Miss Ayuzawa, I know you are upset but this is something of a legal matter. People die every day. Accidents, murder, natural cause, old age... they are all a part of life. Yes, this check has a number, but you know their true value."

Stunned, Misaki dropped into the chair and began to sob. The pain was still so raw that she felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds by ten thousand razor blades. Looking up at the investigator, she realized that this man was just doing his job. Having to give this type of news to people every day had to hurt his soul.

Misaki picked the paper up that she had dropped and read it with her full attention. Picking up a pen, she signed the line he had indicated earlier. Then she gave a great sigh.

"Investigator Fujioshi? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear."

"How do you do this job? Isn't it hard to constantly give people the worst news of their lives?"

"It is a hard job, but it is a necessity. Someone has to do it and if I can keep others from having to suffer this life, then I will do it until I die."

Misaki stared at the floor. This man, tough as he was, wanted nothing more than to help. She looked up and met his eyes, threw her arms around him and cried.

"Thank you for caring. My family are gone and I have no one, but you are trying to do your best for me and others like me, so thank you."

"Ayuzawa-chan, you do have someone that cares. There is a young man sitting outside now that carried you to an ambulance, sat with you at the hospital and gave you a place to stay. That sounds like someone who cares."

"Yes sir you are right. I hadn't thought about that."

"Take this check young lady, and live. Your family wanted this, why else would they have kept the insurance if not for this very reason?"

Ayuzawa stood and took the mans hand. "Thank you." She made her way to the door. Showing Fujioshi out, she didn't know where she would go from here, but it must be the beginning of a new life, a new Ayuzawa.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is a short chapter but that is why I am posting it even though I posted one like 12 hours ago. Enjoy and will post more soon.**

 **Later that evening**...

"But, Takumi, I can't stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't my home."

"Why not?"

"Because IT isn't."

"But it is to me. You belong here."

"I have only been here a few days. It takes a lot longer for building a home."

"If Ayuzawa is there, it is home to me."

"Stop being an alien and LISTEN."

"Stop being so blindingly beautiful that you knock me off my feet."

At that last statement, Misaki walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She sighed and shook her head. It was NOT her home, not her bedroom and she couldn't stay here. She decided that first thing in the morning she would look for an apartment. She would also look for a job. She had money from the insurance check, but she didn't want to use that except in emergencies. Putting the bulk of the money in savings was the smartest road.

Another problem had also shown up. She had missed enough school but she would not have time to continue her education. She needed a job for the income. First thing in the morning she would withdraw from Seika.

So many life changes have happened but she would never again go down that dark hole. But just thinking about her family, Misas eyes began to tear up. _Tomorrow is a new day_ , she thought. _I can worry about it then._

Misaki cried herself to sleep again that night. Her dreams were of her family standing helplessly in the windows of the burning building. They were yelling at her but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Running toward the building, Misaki yelled for them to get out of the building. They continued to yell to her and no matter how many times she tried to reach the building, it was always outside her reach. Screaming, Misaki told them she loved them. The screams wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop because they had to know. Her screams turned to cries of anguish as she realized they can't hear her.

"MISAKI, WAKE UP!"

She was shaken into consciousness by strong but gentle hands. She was trembling and her eyes were stinging with tears. Her pillow was wet and her voice was hoarse from all the screaming. Realizing she had been screaming in her sleep, Misa drew her legs up and circled her arms around her knees and began to rock.

"M-misa?"

"Please, umm, just go. I am okay now Takumi."

"I can't leave you like this. You were screaming. I tried to wake you up but it was like you didn't even hear me."

"I'm sorry I woke you, I am really fine now."

"Let me lay here with you until you go back to sleep. It will make me feel better knowing you are safe."

"As... you wish."

Takumi laid down and pulled Misaki into his warm embrace. She instantly began to drift off to sleep. For Takumi, sleep would not come as easily. All he could hear was Misakis screams to her family. Dreams like that were an every night thing when he was younger. But all of that paled in comparison to what he heard from HIS Misa. He never wanted to hear that again.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Usui woke up slowly, his mind still groggy. There was sunlight peaking through the curtains. His room was never this bright... WAIT... Misaki... Turning his head to survey the room, his first thought was that Misa was not there. A lone sheet of paper caught his eye. Standing quickly, he grabbed the paper and began to read.

 _Dear Usui,_

 _I want to thank you for all that you have done for me over the past week. Without you... well, I wouldn't even be here, so thank you. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for sharing your story with me. And thank you for being there for me last night. I can never begin to repay you for all you have done. However, this is my goodbye to you. You are a great man and you now have a special place in my heart. But I am broken. I have to pick up the shattered pieces of my life and find out how to live again. It is thanks you to that I can say, I will live._

 _Thank you Takumi,_

 _Ayuzawa_

Staring at the piece of paper in his hands, Takumi did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He truly _cried_.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to say that I am just in awe off all the positive feedback. I hoped that I might get a few good reviews but its even better than I imagined. Thank you to all who read the updates! We are getting close to the end, only 2 more chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

 **Three months later...**

Misaki was still adjusting to her new life in Kyoto. Leaving her hometown was very hard. She grew up there and she had spent so many wonderful years there with her family. But Tokyo was now a sad reminder that she was alone in this world. She had taken the insurance check and started a savings account. She took only enough money out to get her set up in a tiny one bedroom apartment.

She no longer needed to worry about school since she had decided to drop out in favor of finding a job. The cafe life had taught Misaki about customer service, so she looked for a job helping others.

There were many forms of service jobs and Misa found an ad for an office assistant to an editor for a small newspaper. She called to inquire about the job and was told to come in the following day for an interview. Sleeping fitfully, Misaki woke herself screaming and crying. She was sweating and shaking while tears continued to flow. No matter how tired she was, she would always wake up from the same dream, just like this.

Thinking back, there was only one night since the death of her family that Misa awoke normally. Three months ago she had awoken early in Takumis arms. That was the day she left for her new life. Since the sun was starting to light the sky from beyond the horizon, getting an early start seemed to be the best option. Once showered, breakfast was next on the list.

Misaki still was not good in the kitchen but she had learned to cook eggs without burning down the building. She ate in her usual silence and then decided to leave early to allow for plenty of time for her walk.

Finding the building, she stopped to admire the fine gold lettering etched into the lobby door. _Mukoshi editing_. Grasping the cool metal handle, Misaki opened the door to, what she hoped would be a bright new future.

...

"First off, I want to thank you for your interest in the assistant position that is available. My name is Suo Mukoshi. I am editor and owner of this company. Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I moved to Kyoto only three months ago and I am very pleased for the opportunity of an interview."

"Do you have any prior experience working as an assistant?"

"No I do not. Until a few months ago I was still in high school. But I am willing to learn and I am an extremely hard worker."

"Okay well I do have a few other interviews set up. Give me a few days and I will contact you to let you know the outcome."

"Of course, thank you very much for your time."

Misaki left the building feeling positive about the meeting. The woman was warm and straightforward. She could work for a woman like that.

Inside, Mukoshi was already making a call.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I had that meeting you were asking me about. She said she was interested in the job just like you said she would."

"Good, give her the job."

"Yes sir."

"And Mukoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Mr. Usui."

Usui sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. He had spent two months looking for Misaki after she had left him that night. He had found her by chance. Takumi had been puting in all calls and favors that he could to hunt her down. To think that she had went to Kyoto was a shock. He imagined she would move to a small city and look for a small cafe to work at since it was what she knew.

But Ayuzawa never did cease to amaze him. Instead of doing what he expected, she moved to a large tourist oriented city and began applying for large company jobs. Yes, he had interfered by calling all the companies she had applied and used his influence to keep her from getting the jobs. Then he called someone he could trust and had a position open that she couldn't resist.

Takumi felt bad for meddling but he had to ensure that she would be okay and he wanted to make sure she worked for a woman. If he couldn't be there for her, he had to at least trust who she was with.

...

Getting ready was simple. Dressing in a knee length black pencil skirt and white button up dress shirt, Misaki stepped into her ballet flats and was ready to walk out the door. She had originally thought about cutting her hair to go along with her new life. However, her chestnut tresses were all she had left to remember her mom. Her hair looked exactly like Minakos did so she couldn't dare part with it.

Starting a new job was a little stressful since she had only ever worked in the cafe. But the new Misaki was not going to hold herself back. Mukoshi began by walking her through the duties she would be required to fulfill and showed her to her work station. The building was small. Only a handful of people worked here . Misaki had hoped for a bigger company to have advancement.

Once Mukoshi had walked her through everything, she had left her to get started on her work. Misakis job was simple. All that was required was to answer the phone and take messages as well as filing papers that Mukoshi would bring her throughout the day. Her first day passed quickly and soon she was home.

Relaxing in her tub, Misaki was excited. Her job wasn't so easy that she was bored, but it was easy enough to keep her occupied without stress. This year had placed a long, hard path in front of her, but Misa was determined to not look back. She felt lonely, but she was no longer defeated.

Thinking quietly to herself, Misaki wished that Takumi was here. Leaving him that night had haunted her. But she wanted him to find someone who wasn't broken. He needed love that she couldn't give him. That night, Misaki slept peacefully, dreaming of a beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

 **One year later...**

Takumi had been working for his families company for the past six months. He was slowly taking more responsibilities since he was the heir who would inherit all of it. Rainy days like today made Takumi miss Misaki. He thought about her every day and would often talk to Suo about how Misa was doing. The phone on his desk rang and he lifted the receiver from its cradle.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Usui?"

"Mukoshi, how is it going?"

"Mr. Usui, we have a problem. Miss Ayuzawa has not been into work in two days and I have tried contacting her but cannot reach her."

"Shit..."

Slamming down the phone, Usui grabbed his suit coat and made his way to the door. Using his cell, Takumi made an arrangement for a helicopter to transport him immediately to Kyoto. When he had found out where Misaki had been staying, he had contacted the building owner and requested a key. With enough money, the owner gave the key without problem.

Takumi made it to Kyoto in an hour and a half. Most people would go by bullet train but Takumi used the Walker Inc, helicopter to bypass the extra distance the train would add. Once in Kyoto, he had a car waiting to take him to Misas building. At her apartment he pulled a key from under his shirt that was attached to a silver chain. Opening the apartment door, he looked around.

He noted that the apartment looked just like he would expect it to look. She kept the place orderly with slight touches of herself added. He did not see her so he continued on to the bedroom. She wasn't in the room or bathroom so he left the apartment and locked up behind himself.

On his phone again, the next logical call was to the hospital. He asked if she had been admitted and was told there was no one by that name admitted but a girl with her description was indeed admitted. Takumi closed the phone and told his driver to take him to Kyoto University Hospital. The arrived only a few minutes later and Takumi was out of the car before it even fully stopped.

At information, he was told where to find the room and he didn't waste any time getting there. He knocked lightly on the closed door and let himself in. Before him is HIS Misa, laying in the bed, hooked to machines. Her chest is slightly rising and falling. She is alive at least. Looking around, he noted that she was alone. He walked to the bed and leaned over so that his forehead was resting against hers.

A sigh of relief and grief passed his lips as he pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand ever so gently in his own. How many times would he have to see her like this? Did she have another fainting spell? Lost in his own thoughts and worry, Takumi did not hear the door open or close. He was startled when a hand made contact with his shoulder. He turned his gaze to meet that of a young man barely older than himself.

"Hello, I am Dr. Fu. Do you know this young lady here?"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. What's wrong with her?"

"First, could you give me her name? She was brought in as a Jane Doe who had collapsed in the street."

"Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa and she is 18 years old. I will also tell you that a little over a year ago she had two different fainting spells, one she was hospitalized for but she refused testing to find out what was wrong."

"Okay Mr..."

"Usui, Takumi Usui."

"Okay Mr. Usui, Miss Ayuzawa has an aneurysm. Her brain has a very slow leak of blood and it has been putting pressure on her brain. This can cause dizziness, headaches, loss of consciousness or even death."

"What can you do for her?"

"Well now that we have her name we can contact her family to find out what they wish to do."

"She has no family. About a year ago her whole family died in a fire. I am all that she has left."

"Mr. Usui, give me a few moments to corroborate this story."

The doctor stood and exited the room. Usui looked back to Misaki and silent tears started to flow. He had been running on adrenaline since the call from Suo. Twenty minutes later Dr. Fu came back into the room. He had a sad look on his face.

"Mr. Usui, I was able to find out the story that you gave me was accurate. I talked to an Investigator Fujioshi who said that her parents died and she stayed with you after she was released from the hospital."

"So Doctor, what can we do?"

"The best chance for recovery would be surgery. We would go in and reinforce the weakened area and stop the bleeding."

"When can you start?"

"Miss Ayuzawa doesn't have insurance so we have to get a board approval before we can put her in the operation que."

"What if I wrote you a check for the balance in full? Could you make that happen quickly?"

"Balance in full? How could a young boy like you do that?"

"Have you heard of Walker Inc?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"I own it. I am the CEO Takumi Usui Walker."

"You are a Walker? Let me make a call."

Takumi hated people to know that he was related to that horrible family, but sometimes, in situations like this, those ties kept him from more drastic measures. Within minutes, the doctor was back in the room.

"Mr. Walker, we-"

"Usui please. I prefer not to bring too much attention to myself."

"Understood. Mr. Usui, Miss Ayuzawa will be taken to surgery in ten minutes. A nurse will be bringing you paperwork that will need to be filled out. Do you need anything else?"

"No. As long as she is taken care of, I will be completely fine."

As the doctor quietly pulled the door closed, Usui leaned down and put his lips to Misakis forehead. One fresh tear rolled down his cheek, but this time, it was a tear of relief. A nurse lightly rapped on the door and brought a clipboard with a small stack of papers that he would need to fill out. She then unhooked a few machines from the wall, their backup batteries taking effect, and with a last glance from the nurse, Usui was left alone in the room.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Six hours later...**

Takumi had long since completed the paperwork required by the hospital and payment had been arranged. Usui now sat with his own thoughts.

* **flashback** *

"Ma'am, we need to tell him."

"He is only six..."

"Yes but he has to know."

"I can't do it. It will break his heart."

"Fine, I will. Let me speak with him."

"He is sleeping."

"Wake him up. He has to be told his parents are dead."

* **present day** *

Using the back of his hand, Usui rubbed the few tears from his eyes. Why did he keep crying? Didn't a man know how to control his emotions? It had been 12 years since they had died. Shouldn't he have come to terms with this by now?

"Mr Usui?"

"Yes..."

"Miss Ayuzawa is now out of surgery. She will be in recovery for at least another three hours. You are welcome to use the bunk in the employee's lounge to get some rest if you would like."

"Can I stay in her room instead?"

"She won't be brought back to the room for a while."

"That's fine. There was a couch in the room I could lay down on."

"If that is what you prefer, then go right ahead."

"Thank you ma'am."

Laying his head down on the arm of the couch, Usui was instantly asleep. Usui was awoken by the sound of a slow beeping. Opening his eyes to scan the room, he realized the bed was back in the room and Misaki was laying there with her head bandaged. Hopping to his feet, Takumi walked the short distance to the bed to hold Misakis hand. This past year had been hard without her but the past 12 hours had been excruciating. He would never leave her side again.

...

It had already been ten days and Misaki had not woken up. The doctors said they were not concerned because her pupils were reactive and she had muscle reactions. Takumi had not left the hospital even once since arriving. He had called his assistant and had him bring him some clothes, food and work that was pressing. The nurses and doctors had been good enough to let him stay without complaining.

Over the past ten days, he had heard Misaki occasionally mutter to herself. Whenever that would happen, he would stop what he was doing to hold her hand. Even if she wasn't awake, he hoped that she was aware that he was waiting for her. Just as he was fixing to call his assistant to bring him some dinner he was shocked to hear...

"Takumi..."

Turning toward the bed, Misaki barely had her eyes open, but those Amber eyes bore a hole to his soul. In a matter of seconds he was at her side. He pressed the nurse button above her head and asked for the doctor to join them.

"Taku- wha- happen?"

"Misa, you are in the hospital again baby. You passed out in the street."

"Why- you- here?"

"Because I love you. I am never leaving you again."

"Wha-wron-wit-me?"

"You had a bleed in your brain. It is why you passed out those other times as well."

"How- lon?"

"Almost two weeks. You had surgery ten days ago."

"Doctor?"

"He should be here in a minute."

"How- did- you- know?"

"Know what my beautiful Misa?"

"Where- I was."

"I have known since two months after you left me. I love you and wanted to give you time and space but I will NEVER leave you."

The door was opened and in walked Dr. Fu. He walked to the monitors first and took note of her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Miss Ayuzawa, I am Doctor Fu. I have been taking care of you. Do you know why you are here?"

"Brain- was bleeding."

"That is correct. We placed a plastic plate over the area to reinforce it and keep you from springing another leak. We will keep you here as long as it takes you to fully recover."

"No-money."

"Do not worry about that. Everything has been taken care of. You rest now."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend of course."

"Boy... friend? Oh."

Dr. Fu motioned for Takumi to follow him into the hall.

"Her blood pressure is looking good and the last scan we took didn't show any further bleeding. She should be out of danger now that she is awake."

"Would we be able to move her to Tokyo?"

"It is possible if that is what she wants but I would be against it for at least two more days."

"Thank you Dr. Fu."

He nodded and walked away. Takumi went back to the room and sat beside Misaki on the bed. She looked weak but she had fire in those Amber eyes that said she was furious.

"How dare YOU? You have been following me... stalking me... and YOU LOVE ME?"

"Misa, I have already told you even before you left me that night that I love you."

"I needed a new life."

"Baby, I understand. That is why I watched you from afar. But I want to spend my life with you. I would wait for you forever if you asked me to."

"How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Suo called me and said you had been absent for two days so I got here as quickly as I could."

"You know my boss?"

"Misa, that is the only time I did anything. I wanted you to work for someone who wouldn't take advantage of you so I called Suo. She didn't want an assistant but I had her put out an ad because I knew you would see it and apply. She ended up liking you instantly."

"You even FIXED MY JOB?"

"Only the job opening. You did the rest with yourself with your hard work ethics."

"I can't..."

"Misaki, I would like you to move back to Tokyo with me. This past year has been torture. I can't seem to sleep without waking up reaching for you. Just think about it, please?"

"I ..."

"For now my darling Misa, sleep. You have time before you decide."

"I..."

"Sleep."

Misaki had reached her limit and her eyes closed before she could stop them. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to yell. To scream. To fight. But she wanted him more than breath. She had spent many nights waking up screaming to an empty room and wishing that Takumi had been there to hold her. As much as she wanted to have her new life, was she willing to sacrifice something she wanted in her heart? That was her last thought before sleep engulfed her completely.

Takumi was worried about what Misaki would say when she woke up again. She had been furious with him for his interference in her job procurement. He could finally breathe. Misaki was going to be okay. She hadn't suffered brain damage and she was still as feisty as he remembered.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, this is it, the last chapter. I know its short but I didn't want the ending to be cluttered with nonsense. Enjoy!**

Sometime in the night, Misaki awoke to a light snoring. She looked around and realized the sound was right next to her. Takumi had his arms around her and he was asleep on her shoulder. She barely moved but instantly he was awake and staring at her. His face had tear streaks and his eyes were wet. He must have been crying in his sleep.

"Takumi..."

Her hand seemed to move on its own. Her fingers slid through his beautiful golden locks that were as soft as an eyelash flutter. He gazed at her with a questioning look that seemed to ask for the world.

Her hand moved down to caress his soft cheek and when she met the wet trail his tears had followed, her thumb wiped away any trace. Moving slower still, her fingers made their way to his supple lips. He pursed ever so slightly and she pressed on them as if to say she understood.

"Takumi, I love you."

His eyes grew wide with surprise and his emotions would no longer be contained. He cried until he could no longer make tears. Misaki laid there stroking his hair the entire time. Once he found his voice, he finally spoke.

"Tell me I am not dreaming. I have spent so many nights imagining you say those words. I have to know I am not dreaming."

"You are not dreaming. I have been so stupid. I was too blinded by grief to realize what I felt."

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand."

"No Takumi. I never should have left you that night. I was already in love with you then. It scared me. I was afraid I would lose you too, like I lost everyone else I loved. I couldn't bare it, so I ran."

"My darling Misa, please tell me I am not dreaming."

"Takumi Usui, I love you, you perverted alien."

"And I love you, MY Misa-chan."

 **And thats a wrap. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. I certainly loved writing it because I totally ship Takumisa. But I am also thinking about writing a Tora/Misa ship in the future so keep an eye out for that! Loved all the reviews and follows that I received. I am thankful for all of you! You every single one of you that has read this and reviewed has made me want to keep on writing. It has been a joy sharing this with you!**


	13. Epilogue

Ten days had passed since Misaki had woken up in the hospital. Every day was a strange mix of joy, anxiety and a sweet camaraderie. Misaki was happy that Takumi had been here when she woke up.

Today the doctor had told them that Misa would finally be allowed to go home. As much as she was ready to leave the hospital, she was not ready to face the question that Takumi had repeated frequently over the past week and a half. Takumi was incessantly asking Misa to move back to Tokyo with him. This past year had been hard for her and she had fought down powerful nightmares and bouts of depression by throwing herself into her work.

She loved the company that she worked for and even considered her boss to be a close friend. As much as she loved Takumi, was she ready to leave her new life and start fresh yet again? Misaki was drawn out of her deep thoughts by Takumi entering the room with a bouquet of flowers. The bouquet consisted of Sakura blossoms nestled between white lily's. She thought back to his rooftop confession and smiled.

"Misa, are you almost ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. I am grateful for the hospital staff but I want to be in my own apartment again."

"Well the doctor said he would be in soon with your discharge papers."

"Okay. I will start packing.

Takumi stared at her back and is thoughts drifted to the news that he was dying to tell her. But this news was only for her, and he didn't want to tell her in a hospital room. He looked at the small woman in front of him. She had always been little, but now she was just TINY.

Misa could tell by how quiet the room was that Takumi was lost in thought. How was she suppose to tell him that she did not want to move back to Tokyo. She wanted to be with him with every fiber of her being. But being in that city was not an option. There were so many memories that Misa knew in her heart, she would die of sadness. This was where she belonged. It wasn't a mater of pride this time, but self preservation.

Takumi came up behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He breathed in the sweet scent of strawberry that always seemed to cling to her. She turned in his arms to lightly brush her lips against his. Takumi could tell that from the look in her eyes, she was remembering sad thoughts and internally struggling with his request that she move back with him.

If it hadn't been for Walker Inc., he would never have asked her in the first place. Misa gave a small sigh and turned back to finish packing. Her doctor knocked and entered the room.

"Miss Ayuzawa, I have a few papers for you to sign and then you will be free to leave us. I also have some restrictions on your diet as well as physical stress to be avoided for the next 6 months."

Misaki took the clipboard and signed where he pointed. He then handed her a stack of papers. "Please read them carefully and follow them so that you won't end up back here again."

"Thank you Doctor for all you have done for me."

"You are very welcome young lady. Take care of yourself Miss."

Bowing, the doctor exited the room and Takumi and Misaki were left alone again. The bags were packed and Takumi gathered them before Misaki could argue. He lead the way out of the hospital and she followed him to his car. He stashed the bags in the trunk and helped her get into the seat before entering the car on his own side. He drove to her apartment and they rode the lift together in silence.

Once they were at the door to her apartment, Misaki realized that she had lost her key. Takumi pulled the necklace from under his shirt and unlocked the door. She stood speechless as he lightly pushed her into the apartment.

"How do you have a key?"

"I got it from the owner when you first moved in. I wanted to be able to help in case of emergencies."

"You know, you never cease to amaze me Takumi."

"And I hope to never stop amazing you my Misa."

Misaki blushed and turned away. She needed to start putting her things in order. She needed to keep her hands busy. She reached for one of the bags as Takumi grabbed her hand. "Misaki, I need to speak to you about something important. Let us sit down and talk for a moment."

Misa was surprised at his abrupt change in attitude so she walked to the couch and sat down. Takumi followed suit and sat down next to her. He lifted one of her hands in his own and took a breath. Misa knew that he was going to ask her again to move, so she cut him off. "I am sorry Takumi, but I just can't do it. I am not mentally prepared for what you want of me and so I am sorry but I just can't."

Takumi took one of his fingers and placed it over her lips to quiet her. He did not want her to get too worked up or to start crying. But he had to tell her this news before he burst. "Misaki Ayuzawa, I want to be by "your side forever. I cannot be parted from you because you have my heart, body and soul. I am not going to ask you to move again. I waned to tell you that I am moving Walker Inc. here. We will still have our main branch in Tokyo, but I will open a branch here and we can be together."

Misa looked at Takumi with tears in her eyes. She had fully prepared herself for a long distance relationship. She thought that he would commute a few days a week back to see her but stay in Tokyo. But here he was, the love of her life, emerald eyes focused on her, telling her he would uproot his life for HER. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as he pulled her into his loving arms.

"Misa, I will stay with you forever. And I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know. Takumi, I love you. Thank you for being you.

...

 **Okay, I was asked to make an epilogue which is amazing to me. I mean people wanted to have more of my story and that just blew me away. So as requested, the final chapter of New Life. I want to just say again that everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you keep an eye out for my next works!**


End file.
